A Trip to Remember
by TheRussianGaaraKid
Summary: After Delos and Maggie escape the castle the two are moved into a mansion in the human world happily. Unfortunately soon after Maggie falls into a "depression" after Delos is sent away for training, but with a little help from Grandma Harman things begin to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Novel:** Night World Series

**Genre:** Romance and Adventure

**Characters: **Delos and Maggie

* * *

~ I do **NOT **own the Night World Series… I wish I did though

*_Italics signify they are speaking to each other mentally!_

* * *

**A trip to remember**

It had been months, almost a year, since Maggie and Delos had escaped the hostile situation that occurred at the castle in the mountains and they'd settled in one of the safe houses (a massive mansion) that circle daybreak set up for them. Delos had objected adamantly to the new arrangements but somehow Aradia convinced him that it was safer for Maggie to stay in the outside world and he buckled. It was awkward at first for Maggie to be given the royal treatment by the other members of the former Night World but for Delos however, it was just normal treatment. People bowed down to him, vampires twice his height and buffed to the extreme kneeled before him and Maggie. It probably had to do with the fact that Delos was the Vampire prince and he happened to have the power of the blue fire. He wasn't the only one with this power; there were three others, two of whom Maggie had met several times before.

Somehow the witches had convinced Maggie's parents into to letting her stay with them and once they had given consent both Maggie and her brother, Miles, were whisked away. Maggie, however, ended up going off to the vampire head of the circle daybreak, Thierry. Once she'd been taken away from her mother, father and brother poor Maggie had felt alone and scared even with Delos by her side; she was in an unknown place and still had very little understanding of the feared Night World. For the first few days she had refused to leave Delos' side as they were transported to Nevada by car, which took a while since they were in Washington after all (about 16 hours drive but they drove only in the morning to minimize any chance of attacks).

New faces and voices bombarded her as she and Delos traveled onward to meet Thierry and his soulmate, Hannah, at their mansion. They were nice to the both of them, very helpful, but busy. That was where the other girl that possessed the blue fire, Jez, met Delos and Maggie for the first time and even others who had set up circle daybreak in different states. During this time Hannah tried to give the scared soulmate a crash course on the Night World with as much knowledge she, an old soul, could give but the auburn haired girl was too confused and scared to really hear everything she said. The others had seen this and were sensitive to her situation offering her everything she needed while in their care. It was a nice stay at Thierry's mansion but the visit didn't last long and after four days they were finally taken to the mansion they would be living in.

The new abode was impressive to say the least with high ceilings, which gave it an almost medieval feel to it. Large couches and chairs where set by a fireplace and long tables made of the finest of stone were scattered about. It was a bit scary that the house was filled with all stone furniture since Delos was a vampire and couldn't have wood around him, but Maggie didn't think too much of it. She just took to enjoying her days with her soulmate whether they rode horses together or just lay there on the large couch side-by-side talking. It was like a dream for the human girl who was only recently worrying about schoolwork and the soccer team. Everything she once believed in was a lie and although she could feel her world crumbling just being with Delos helped hold all of the pain back. The pain could not be brought out to spoil the time they had together and so she hid the emotions deep inside of her as she relished in living. This however was short lived because after a total of two weeks of living in the mansion one of the maids, a shape shifter, handed Delos a letter that would change things drastically for Maggie.

* * *

…. ... ... ... ...

* * *

It was on the first week of being left **alone** in the empty mansion that she and Delos had been given that Maggie had all of the fear and loneliness pour out all at once. She sat there in the living room floor letting the tears she'd bravely held back flow out knowing no one would see her. She felt ashamed at her weakness now, where was Steely Neely, the liberator from the prophecies? Now that Delos was temporarily gone she could feel herself crumble little by little and she couldn't stop herself. Unfortunately Delos had been taken to a training camp in a remote area with the other wild power (at that time it just Jez and Delos) to learn control and managing the affects of using the blue fire power. It was vital for him to go especially with the problem he had with his arm every time he'd used his powers.

He had insisted that Maggie be taken with him but the elders automatically rejected that idea preferring she stayed away from any harm that the other untrained wild power posed. Unlike Delos, Jez was new to the power they possessed and was still learning how to control it. It was said that she didn't even know she had the power until just recently and found out about it accidentally. Also it wasn't like she was the only one left behind; Jez had also left her soulmate behind to go training. Before Delos left he stared into her wide honest eyes, golden eyes softening as he saw Maggie blush at the sudden closeness.

"I'll be back as soon as possible" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a tight hug. "_Sorry I couldn't take you with me but the moment they let us go I'll head right over"_ his silky voice reverberated in her mind making her shiver at the sudden contact. Smiling the sorrel-eyed girl nodded and made to kiss him but stopped short.

"Can you make sure I'll be alone here until you're back?" She asked silently with her forehead pressed against his. "_I'll hold you to that promise"_ She linked her arms around his neck and smiled sadly.

"_Consider it done_" Delos pressed his lips softly against Maggie's and took absolute pleasure in the feeling of absolute peace as their minds melted into each other. An explosion of colors erupted except for one spot in Maggie's mind that remained gray. Delos tried to pry into the problem but Maggie covered it desperately.

"_What is it? What's wrong?_" concern had taken over the prince as his hold on Maggie tightened protectively.

"_Nothing, I'm fine_" Pushing the gray area in, the area disappeared and although Delos was still worried he took her word. He deepened the kiss until she broke it off for air. "Be careful when you train" Maggie warned as she stared down at his arm that had been almost completely healed. The witches had sent their best healers to help Delos and it helped to have Maggie there to stop the ruthless prince from using his power without probable cause.

"Do not worry about such trivial things, I'll be fine" Once again his striking golden eyes stared into now half lidded brown ones as he hugged her one last time before he walked out the door with Maggie a couple steps behind. Getting into the spotless white stretched limo he could see his one and only soulmate waving from the door with a sad smile on her face that had his heart tighten quite a bit. "_Please don't look too upset, I'll be back,"_ Delos said through their connection as the car drove off into the secluded place.

Slowly Maggie walked back into the mansion her heart heavy and eyes slightly wet but no tears were running. She locked the door behind her and went into her room to lay there on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling she marveled at the mural painted elegantly with soft shades of pink, white, yellow and green. The garden of soft flowers and warm sunshine looked down on her reminding her that she couldn't return to see those scenes with Miles or her parents. It wasn't their faults or anyone else's; fate had just been cruel in some aspects. As the hours passed she continued to lay there refusing to eat when lunch time came and even as dinner time rolled around she merely shook her head when asked if she was hungry. She had continued to stay as a zombie for the next few days only speaking when spoken to and leaving her room to use the facilities.

Delos had called her every night, which had helped ease the pain that grew in her heart. His silky voice had sung her to sleep a couple of times and had comforted her when she'd told him of the nightmares she'd often get. Although she tried to put on a brave face and sound chipper Delos could tell she wasn't fine. In fact he knew she wasn't, the maids had told him she wasn't eating before they'd left as he promised. They even told them that at night Maggie would cry out for her parents and brother in her sleep, but they couldn't do anything for her. Upon hearing this Delos had almost ran over to the mansion from God only knows where they were keeping him but he was held back by the witch crone who was visiting the area to see how the progress was going.

* * *

…. ... ... ... ...

* * *

"Where do you think you are going young prince?" an old strong old voice asked effective stopping Delos from leaving. The elderly woman's white hair seemed to move about randomly as the wind began to pick up.

"I'm leaving" Delos simply answered as he continued walking away not even turning to regard her properly. His hair was tousled and dark as a wind blew over him.

"Giving up this early? I thought you were trained since a young age but I guess this was too much for such a young man" the old witch used her teasing voice as she saw the young man stop once more and turn.

"This is not too much for me and do not speak to me in such a manner. The witches may be on our side now but that doesn't mean you can speak as you see fit." Delos' eyes glowed a bright yellow as his anger escalated as she merely shrugged and walked over to a boulder.

"Child you have not lived long enough to know what you're saying, but I will forgive you this time. Is it your soulmate that is making you go on edge?" Grandma Harman asked as she saw the look of longing on his face. She chuckled as she saw him bristle knowing she was right.

"This does not concern you Witch Crone, I will go to her. She needs me." He was suddenly stopped by the woman's cane as he took a step forward.

"You need to stay here; you won't be much help to her when the apocalypse comes if you can't perfect the powers you possess. She needs you to stay here and get stronger. Do not leave the compound, especially if you want to protect her. If it makes you feel better I will go to her and help her" she replied in a low voice.

Delos stared into her wrinkled old face and knew he could trust her but the heaviness in his chest never ceased to burden him. Trying to reason with himself his logical side finally won and he only nodded his reply. This earned him a chuckled from Grandma Harman as she retracted her cane and began to walk away.

"You need to keep practicing dear vampire prince, the time for the inevitable is quickly approaching. Be careful Delos, do not worry about her, for now concentrate on bettering yourself." With that said a young assistant wearing a suit with black sunglasses led the old witch away into a waiting car.

'What a strange old woman' Delos thought to himself before anger got the best of him. He turned around once more slitting his wrist with the dagger he kept by his side and with a flick of the wrist a whole wall was taken down from the mountain in the distance. 'I'm still not strong enough' he mused as he saw the amount of destruction left after his attack, he was hoping the whole mountain would fall but only about a quarter of it did.

* * *

…. ... ... ... ...

* * *

After meeting with the ice prince of the vampires the witch crone set out to the mansion where she knew his soulmate would be staying. After checking with the werewolves sent by the head quarter to stay with Maggie (hiding outside) she found that the girl had not left the house in days. She frowned upon hearing this and called her teenage granddaughters Blaise and Thea to get some information on what teenagers nowadays liked. Although they were surprised by the sudden question they both honestly answered the witch before hanging up.

"Children these days are very strange" the old woman commented as she hung up the small black cell phone and returned it to her young driver and assistant. "You should probably park away from windows, she shouldn't know we're here just yet"

A curt nod was her only response back as the young man pulled the car over to a tree by the mansion covering the car from view by the shrubs surrounding the trees. After parking the man quickly got out of the car and helped Grandma Harman out and led her across the clearing to the door. He then stepped aside and allowed the witch crone to ring the doorbell. At first there was no answer to the bell but moments later the door opened just a crack and small voice called out "who is it?"

Snickering at the irony of the situation the old witch opened the door further and walked in. Inside she saw the rather small girl dressed in a loose fitting dark blue pajama pants with a long sleeved white shirt. Maggie looked absolutely horrible with unkempt hair sticking out in every which direction and dark bags under her eyes.

"You seem to have had a bad week" Grandma Harman replied airily as she took a seat on the large couch sighing at the feel of the comfortable material under her.

"Uhm- who are you?" Maggie asked staring at the elderly woman sitting across from where she stood. Afraid the woman was a werewolf or vampire sent to kill her now that Delos was off training, no longer able to protect her.

"You must be Maggie Neely; it's a pleasure to meet you dear. I am Edgith Harman, you may call me Grandma Harman if you'd like." The elderly woman sighed as she sat up and grabbed one of Maggie's hands and sat her down on the couch. She was getting a bit tired of watching the girl stand there looking like a poor doe in headlights, she was under the impression the girl was tuff and self-dependent. The girl she was looking at was broken and well weak looking.

"Grandma?" Maggie asked unsure of the title she was giving this complete stranger who had just barged into the mansion and got comfortable on the couch. "Okay, I'm confused, how do you know who I am? And why are you here?" Upon the silence following her questions Maggie raised an eyebrow before weakly adding "No offense"

"No that's alright, I should have known better than to wait this long to explain things" Grandma Harman set her gray/purple eyes onto Maggie's caramel brown ones and sighed. "I came to check up on you since you obviously haven't been taking care of yourself since Delos left" the old woman bluntly replied as she patted Maggie's leg.

"Look, I'm perfectly fine-" Maggie began before she was silenced by a wrinkled old hand. She was then helped up and the old lady led her through the house until they ended up in the bathroom staring at the mirror. The human's eyes widened as she took into view the knotted hair that seemed even more disorganized than the time she pretended to be a servant and her sickly pale skin. Her hands automatically went to her dry chapped lips feeling the drained skin rub against her fingers. She looked horrible to say the least and she felt a bit embarrassed to be seen like this in front of the Witch Crone (she had been told about her during her time with Thierry).

"I assure you now that you're not fine." Grandma Harman spoke in a stern tone that made Maggie blush a dark crimson. She sighed before picking up a discorded hair band and began to tie the brunette's hair into an appropriate pony tail before opening the different cabinets in an attempt to find any beauty care items.

"Middle left drawer" Maggie pointed to the drawer as she began to rinse her face in an attempt to look a bit more presentable.

"Good" Grandma Harman pulled out a bottle of skin lotion as well as some chap stick before smothering a good portion of the lotion onto her palm. She waited until Maggie had dried her face before smothering a good amount onto Maggie's face. Once the face was sufficiently moisturized the old lady began to assault the young girl's lips with the stick of balm.

"That wasn't really necessary you know" Maggie muttered as she was finally left alone. The old woman had pushed a fluffy white towel and some change over to the stunned brunette after rummaging through the girl's closet for a while.

"I know, but we've got to get you back together" the crone replied making Maggie sigh as she closed the door and began to shower. 'Well I guess things are going to get interesting' Maggie thought as she closed her eyes as hot water shot onto her body.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Hey I've been working on this for a while and have finally decided this is probably a do or die moment. It was either put this up now and face the comments that will probably criticize the Maggie I've imagined or delete it. Well, this is the first chapter of this story and I hope you like it. If you'd like please leave a comment and tell me what you think… just be merciful. XD TheRussianGaaraKid out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Novel:** Night World Series

**Genre:** Romance and Adventure

**Characters: **Delos and Maggie

* * *

~ I do **NOT **own the Night World Series or it's characters… I wish I did though

*_Italics signify they are speaking to each other mentally or that it's a character's thoughts!_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Grandma Harmon? Where are you?" the brunette asked hesitantly as she exited the bathroom and ventured out into the darkened hallway. She wasn't scared of the elderly woman, not at all, but the mansion was quite large and being alone in the place with the witch crone slightly unnerved her.

With a slow tested motion the teenager lightly ran her fingers across the walls which were cooled and stiff. She could remember most of the rooms well enough from the time she had spent in the mansion alone and according to her memory the next room would have to be the guest bedroom, the one with the only oak bed post and gold sheets. She remembered wanting this room as her own only to take the largest room and sharing it with Delos instead.

Before you get the wrong idea the two didn't have that sort of relationship yet, no, they did however enjoy each other's company even at night since Delos didn't really sleep. While they were together Maggie and Delos would retire into their bedroom after dinner and although it was still a bit strange for Maggie they would just lay there on their bed and talk into the really late hours. They'd talk about important things like their plans for the future and stupid things like how they should get a pet dragon until Maggie would eventually fall into a peaceful sleep.

Watching Maggie fall asleep would probably look a bit stalker-ish or in most case just plain creepy, but Delos didn't care. He found himself loving the sight of his divine soulmate as her eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep herself awake to continue their conversation or how her words seemed to slur a bit as she tried to stifle a yawn that always managed to break into their talks. When the sorrel eyes he had come to be enchanted by where secured behind heavy lids he would always take her into his arms and sit for hours just listening as her slow, soft breathing formed a calming pattern. Every now and then he would cautiously stroke her hair from her forehead so he'd still be able to see her relaxed features.

Maggie shuttered as she shook the image of Delos holding her from her mind and continued down the hall in the search for the illusive old woman.

'_How the heck did she manage to get this deep into the mansion in ten minutes?' _Maggie knew she couldn't have taken more than ten minutes in the bathroom; she had always prided herself in having good hygiene in half the time.

As she moved down the hall a bit faster due to her growing paranoia the teenager managed to miss the hint of white messy hair coming from one of the rooms that was next to her own bedroom. It seemed as though the Witch Crone had seen her coming before she had and so the elderly woman smirked as she quietly got up and decided to follow the human over to her own room.

"Grandma Harmon?" She scanned her room scowling a bit when she saw no one in there. She noticed the damp, old stench that surrounded the room and made her way over to the curtained doors leading to the balcony. Slowly she pulled the sheer curtains back making sure they were secured before opening the glass doors and letting in the summer breeze and various wondering moths into the room.

Still amused that the teenager had no idea she was in the room the Harman witch took a seat on the bed and sighed. "You know dear, those moths will make a mess of the fabrics in the room of you let them stay in here." The strong wise voice pulled the brunette away from her view of the vast pastures just outside the doorway. A huge blush made it's way across her face as realization struck that the elderly woman had been following her and had most like caught a whiff of the stench of the room.

"Yeah, I ah- knew that. Sorry about how stuffy it is in here, I've been a bit under" Maggie quickly explained as she went about the room quickly tidying up the clothes that were thrown on the floor and the pictures all over the tables and bed.

"You were depressed honey, at the very least you should admit that" The blunt witch stated as she picked up Maggie's picture of Miles; that she had with her when she was taken hostage at the castle. Old wrinkled eyes scanned the features of the young man quickly coming to the conclusion that he had to be the older brother she was informed of. He was quite handsome with shining brunette hair similar to Maggie's only shorter and less defined cheek bones. The smile the young man had was one that seemed to make the old woman smile too, it was infectious.

"I wasn't depressed, I don't get depressed. I get unhappy or just a bit sad, but not depressed" The brunette replied as she tossed the last of the dirty laundry into the hamper and dragged it into the joint bathroom. She had yet to notice that the Witch Crone was staring at the picture she had taken comfort in laying with during her "sad period" instead of watching her. Walking back the human was mildly surprised to see the elderly woman placing the picture of Miles onto her dresser mirror similar to the way it used to be placed before she had ever got mixed up with the Night World.

"Young lady I am old, not blind. You were depressed and there is no way around that, it's nothing to be ashamed of." The old woman then proceeded to go off into the balcony passing the very surprised and dually angered teenager.

"I was NOT depressed!" she muttered as she left the room and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Angrily she pulled open the door to the refrigerator with unnecessary strength only to hear a muffled groan. Confused and slightly alarmed Maggie turned quickly and grabbed the closest object, which happened to be the carton of orange juice that Maggie had come down in search of. Steadily she held the carton up above her head in the most threatening way possible as the person behind the door inched away slowly.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Maggie shouted angrily as the blonde chuckled upon seeing her in her defensive stance. Annoyed she was about to chuck the carton at the blonde until she saw his eyes and watched as they turned a wide arrange of colors in only moments. The colors went from a light ocean blue to startling evergreen to a soft shade of milky lavender only to end up a frightening orange that matched the picture on the carton. Sighing Maggie tried to shake her head, but instead thought better than to do so.

'_Greeeat another vampire' _Maggie thought as she closed the door and lowered her arm finally realizing how ridiculous she would look to the strange vampire before her. She fought the blush that was rearing its ugly head.

"You're very amusing Margaret" The blonde spoke in a smooth voice that irritated the brunette to no end, it was almost patronizing in its play of sound. God she wanted to smack the guy, if she had less sense she would have, but then again she had witnessed enough to know not to mess with vampires without weapons (cartons of citrus rich beverages wouldn't cut it).

"It's Maggie actually and you're amusing as well vampire" she stated in a flat tone as she went to pull out a glass from the cupboard to pour herself some juice. For some strange reason she could still feel his eyes on hers so she turned around fully prepare to go off on him until she felt a brush of air next to her. '_Great he's right next to me'_

"It's Ash and you know I can hear your thoughts right?" The blonde looked strangely relaxed as the human frowned at him and shrugged.

"And?" Maggie definitely did not like this Ash person; she took a sip of her drink before turning away to put the glass in the sink only to be blocked by the blonde once more. Letting out an annoyed sigh the brunette looked up and glared at the now yellow eyed blonde. "You still haven't answered my other question, why the heck are you here?"

"You sure don't beat around the bush" Ash lazily replied as he leaned on the counter and sighed turning his eyes to the door as though he were waiting for someone to appear. His eyes were now a serene green as he ran a slender hand through his blonde locks.

"Well?" Now Maggie was becoming impatient, she just wanted to get him out of her house since he was really being annoying. "Tell me now before I grab a wooden plank and smack you around like a piñata, don't test me 'cuz I sure as hell will do it" the threat was sincere, but Ash didn't look angry or frightened, he looked amused by her lack of fear.

"So this is the fabled liberator, I must say you don't disappoint. If you really want to know I'm here to help babysit since the old Crone has to go soon" Ash replied airily as he opened the refrigerator and look around for something to quench his thirst. Upon seeing nothing even blood related he decided to just close the door and go up to warn the old hag she had to go soon.

"Look, how do I know I can trust you? I mean, it's not like you can expect me to believe that you aren't going to try and kill me once Grandma Harman leaves" the paranoia demonstrated by the teenage girl cause the vampire to smile.

'_So she really thinks I'm going to kill her? This should be interesting'_

"You think I'd kill you? If we to do that wouldn't I have already done it, who would stop me? A little old witch? As if!" Ash commented as he began to walk out the kitchen.

"Hey! I'd watch what you say about Grandma Harman" Maggie replied angrily as she followed him out the door.

"Or what? What will happen if I say something bad about the Crone. I'm not scared of her Maggie, in fact-" before Ash finished his sentence there was a wooden caned to his abdomen stopping him where he stood.

"You were saying" the annoyed voice that belonged only to Grandma Harman replied as she ran her fingers through her wrinkled face. For some reason her face was wet, but she did look refreshed and so Maggie decided not to comment on it.

"Nothing really just that you don't scare me" the blonde replied stupidly as he supported his head with interlocked hands as he leaned back lazily.

"Watch it Redfern, I may be old, but I can still teach you some manners. Don't make me knock some sense into you in front of Maggie because I will if you continue" the Harman continued warningly as she continued to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Maggie asked as she ran after the elderly witch. She wasn't really going to be left with Ash of all people was she?

"I must go now dear, but if you find yourself in need of help don't hesitate to call me" With that the Crone took out a card and put it into the brunette's hand. "He's still upset about his soulmate rejecting him so this should be good for the two of you. Delos will be back in a week so until then you two will stay here and stay safe." With that the Witch left waving at the two standing at the door way.

"_Great I'm stuck with the stupid, lazy vampire and there's nothing I can do about it' _Maggie thought to herself as she watched the limo disappear into the distance. Moments later she heard a rather loud clearing of throat and turned to see Ash raising an eyebrow at her.

"I can still hear your thoughts" he simply said before watching the human shrug and walk away.

"I know"

"Well nice to know we'll get along" Ash sarcastically mumbled as he closed the door and went to the couch to watch some television. He was seriously regretting agreeing to this stupid deal, but he guessed it could have been worse… or not.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I know this is short because I really didn't know if I wanted to do this, but thanks to MyEvilCookie and Moonlight1258 I feel like this isn't going to be a total disaster. So there will be more in store and Grandma Harman does come back, as does Delos. I'll be updating this story after "A One Way ticket to Papaville"so don't expect weekly updates and please leave comments because they really fuel me to write more. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. TheRussianGaaraKid out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Novel:** Night World Series

**Genre:** Romance and Adventure

**Characters: **Delos and Maggie

* * *

~ I do **NOT **own the Night World Series or its characters… I wish I did though

*_Italics signify they are speaking to each other mentally or that it's a character's thoughts!_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Come on Maggs you've been in there for an hour. Can't you just put on something and get out, we'll miss the damn game if you keep this up" Ash called from behind the large red oak door leading over to the room that Maggie ducked into to quickly change into a new outfit. They had been sitting on the couch for the past hour mindlessly watching television before the brunette jumped up and somehow convinced the lazy blonde into going out for the afternoon.

Currently the two were about to go over to a soccer game between the local girls team that Maggie had insisted on seeing. So far in the three days that Ash had been with the originally depressed and uncharacteristically ghoul looking human, but somehow she had made a full 180 change going back to her cheery and cheeky personality that had made her popular with those she had met. This only made the blonde vampire's job of entertaining the teenager a bit easier… actually it was more of a chore really.

"Just hold on a bit and don't even think about coming in you perv. Just go back to the couch, I'll be out in a second" Maggie called out as she finally sound the bark blue jersey with white and silver designs on it that she had been mercilessly rummaging the rather menacing looking large armoire for. It was her old jersey that she hadn't worn in quite a while due to her seclusion and inability to find anyone who could play the sport. She had tried to teach Delos, but the prince could not for the life of him control his strength and it usually ended up with the innocent soccer ball being launched into the woods far behind the backyard.

"Fine and I'm **NOT** a pervert for the record." Ash growled his purple eyes turning red at the offensive comment the sorrel eyed human shot at him.

"Whatever you say Ash, whatever you say" Maggie teased as she turned to fish out a clean pair of jeans which happened to be a pair that were washed out and rushing into the bathroom connected to the room and changed into her clothes slowly just to mess with the vampire even more. They still had plenty of time until the game started and since Ash came by car they would reach the field in no time.

'_How long could it possibly take to change?'_ Ash growled as he continued to lounge on the rather large cushiony beige couch in the huge third sitting room. THIRD! Who would need this many sitting rooms? In Ash's apartment there was really only a main bedroom, bathroom, living room and a guest room (for when Mary-Lynnette finally decides to accept him…although that in itself might take a while). It baffled him to no end why Delos and Maggie needed a damn mansion when they were the only ones living in there… well there were the maids, butlers, the occasional guest (Ash and Grandma Harman). Well maybe they did need some rooms, but seriously it was really depressing to see how empty the house was.

'_Why can't these stupid jeans just shrink? Whatever I'll just wear a belt.'_ The annoyed voice that could only be coming from the teenager floated into the bored blonde making him sit up a bit.

"_Are all girls this slow or is it just you? Just grab any belt and get out already"_ was the mumbled response towards the brunette's mind as he passed the door. He was sick of waiting for her since she was just stalling to make him angry. He had caught on quickly, contrary to the belief he was stupid, Ash was pretty sharp and knew when he was being played. Years of being in the black market and working with his ass of a father had made him a good actor. He made himself out to be lazy to test out people, not that he ever really trusted them but that is a tale for another time.

"Don't read my thoughts you creep" Maggie yelled as she quickly wrapped the white and blue striped leather belt around her rather slender waist before opening the door and racing towards the exit. She had heard the revving of an engine the moment she had reached the bottom step so she quickly grabbed her cell phone and wallet before racing towards the door.

"Then don't keep me waiting, buckle up" Ash commanded as he swiftly pulled away from the drive way and made a wide turn in order to get to the damn soccer field over twenty miles away. He had passed the wide expanse of pasture on the way over to the mansion and was mildly surprised to see it empty during broad daylight, but then again as he continued to drive by he noticed barely any houses around. The Day breakers sure knew how to pick secluded places, it was pretty much deserted save for the scattered four floor mansions here and there.

"Hey, Ash?" the small voice called next to him. He had a bad feeling about what the teen had been about to ask from her reluctance to continue after the question. He could tell she was uncomfortable since he could literally hear the pure Italian leather under her groan as she shifted as quietly as possible next to him. His sensitive ears could also pick up her heart beating a bit faster as she stared at the dashboard with the intensity of the damn sun. What the hell got her so damn worked up this quickly?

"Yeah, what's up?" Ash asked as he peeled his eyes off the road and stared at the rather short girl who was grabbing her seatbelt like a life source. Raising an eyebrow he tried to read her mind but she seemed to have predicted his actions and wiped her mind of any thoughts. "Care to continue talking or do I have to pull over and trace you. Either way I really don't care, but we'll miss the beginning of the game."

Silence remained in the silver 2013 Ferrari as Ash continued to drive and it seemed as though Maggie was deep in thought. Never mind how on earth the blonde managed to snag a hot ride like that a year before it was even set to come out because frankly the behind the scene deals should stay a secret… just saying. As the seconds ticked on the vampire's blood began to oddly sizzle at the lack of sound here and what was with the awkward atmosphere? It was seriously starting to suffocate him in the car which was definitely not cool.

"Alright your choice" Ash muttered before pulling over as quickly as possible making his dazed passenger gasp in horror as the sound of rubber screeching met her ears. Well that was one way of getting a girls attention, not the best one admittedly, but a good one none the less.

'_Good lord! Never mind him killing me by sucking me dry of blood, this idiot's going to kill me with his reckless driving!'_

'_I'll just pretend you didn't say that' _Ash replied mentally as he fixed her with a tired frown as his eyes darkened into a deep blue. Sighing Ash shifted back into his seat and stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. This was not what he wanted this to end up as but she was seriously pushing him. Where all girls like this? Mary- Lynnette was quite secretive and kept things violent between them, but if she ever really wanted to know something she would come out and say it or at least be smart enough to not say anything to begin with.

"Now how do you want this to go on? I'll have no problem tracing you now, but then I'll need blood again and you'll be alone in the house or I could just snack on one of those soccer players" he watched as Maggie's expressionless face darkened at the mention of feeding and then turn into a saddened expression again. "Or you can tell me what's going on before you turn into the depressed zombie you were before. You're choice. Make it quick though we have ten minutes before the game starts."

Maggie's rich brown eyes glazed over as she looked from the forest of trees beside her to the open empty expanse of tar roads before them. Taking a deep breath she turned to Ash and stared him in the eyes startling him a bit. No one really had the guts to stare him in the eyes usually too intimidated to even try. Only Mary- Lynnette really ever stared him in the eyes… well other than his family.

"You have a soulmate right? Maggie bluntly asked in a monotone voice saying it more of a statement than an actual question. Watching the blonde before her she could see him fighting his facial muscles to keep in place his lazy smirk.

"Yeah, I do. What about her?" Ash replied with his carefully adjusted bored tone. He didn't want to reveal much about his failed relationship with his own soulmate.

"New question." At this she got a raised eyebrow which she ignored. "Do you have siblings?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Look I have three sisters, one older and two younger ones, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ash was getting really uncomfortable about the questions being asked. He had assumed she was going to ask if he'd killed anyone or if he was targeting her, but she was asking him about his family and soulmate.

"What are their names?"

"My sisters? Jade is sixteen, Kestrel is seventeen and Rowan is nineteen" For now he'll humor the teenager since she obviously wasn't going to answer his questions.

"What about your soulmate?"

"… Mary- Lynnette. She's about your age, seventeen" He replied hollowly.

"So you feel it too don't you?" Maggie hung her head as she took another deep breath and hunched her shoulders. She wasn't going to cry. She had done enough of that in the weeks prior to last her a lifetime.

"Feel what exactly?" Ash asked carefully hoping that would end the conversation after her response.

"You feel empty, like a part of you is missing. I can tell that you miss Mary- Lynnette just by the way you answered the questions and your sisters too. Although you feel worse because your soulmate isn't with you" with that Maggie raised her head and sniffed away any sadness looking forward determinedly.

"Yeah, okay. Are you good now? We have…" the blonde looked at his Rolex watch and sighed. "Five minutes. Do you just want to turn back or haul ass to the field?"

"Field" was the firm answer that was heard before the screeching of tires filled the car and drowned out any other sounds as the vehicle practically flew by the forest and empty pasture going at least ninety in a forty- five limit. It wasn't like anyone was there to tattle on them and plus even if they did get caught Ash could just trance the cops into letting them go easily.

"Alright we're here. Any idea which field the games at?" Upon reaching the park there were swings and slides as well as other posts for children to play in. There was also a map which had six areas color coated to show which area was to be used and the directions to take to get wherever you wanted to go to. At the moment they were in the blue section and to the left was the green section. Even if he wanted to Ash wouldn't be able to climb up the cool looking tall trees that were so inviting and had thick branches that bent towards you. He would somehow still manage to get himself skewed or at least bruised badly on the wood.

"Yeah it's on the yellow field, that way" Maggie called as she went on before him jogging to the right towards. Ash let his senses go loose and heard the distant voices of women and a coach yelling encouraging words and cheering the girls on. He however did not hear the stomping of feet or the panting of players so he knew they still had time. In a matter of seconds Ash was by Maggie sluggishly following behind her.

The two were able to finally make it to the relatively full bleachers that were as predicted filled with rich moms and snooty teenage brats cheering on the players. Smiling Maggie joined in hopping a bit in place getting absorbed in the excitement radiating off the field. Her smile stretched as the ball was finally released and a short blonde girl in a deep green jersey took the ball and made a mad dash towards the goal. Obviously the girl had been missing the sport although all Ash could do was sit and act as though he were mildly surprised that the girls could possibly kick a ball into a netted goal post. It wasn't rocket science, but he didn't want to be a kill joy especially since this is the happiest she's been in a while.

"Come on GIRLS"

"LEFT, LEFT"

"Pass it to Jessica"

"Come on Megan keep your eyes on the ball"

The yelling began to take its toll on Ash as the women continued on their screams and the players called out directions. It was worse than Ash thought it would be as he ended up inadvertently reading the thoughts of some of the mothers and was surprised to hear most of the things they were thinking. They were pretty much brutally knocking the girls, even their own daughters in uncalled for ways. It was really becoming too much, but Ash wouldn't or rather couldn't leave Maggie alone. That would be dangerous.

"_Hey, Ash are you okay?"_ the thought came from Maggie who was still staring straight in front at the girls who were pretty much ganging up on a red head adorning a light blue jersey with the ball before her feet. The crowd watched in astonishment as the girl quickly maneuvered her way to and fro finally reaching a fellow player who was open and passed the ball. The player, a short Asian girl with a bob smiled as she managed to get the ball and make the first goal of the game.

"That's a girl Amber"

"Get the Asian"

"Come on GIRLS"

"Woohoo AMBERRRR!"

"_I'm fine. Looks like the underdogs are winning there"_ Ash commented knowing she had probably been rooting for the light blue team due to her jersey choice, but then again that could have been a coincidence. Whatever. He just wanted her to continue to watch and be hyper and happy so when Delos came back he'd see a happy and emotionally acceptable Maggie.

She had seriously managed to scare the Vampire prince bad enough to convince him that she would need him there. Somehow he told the old crone to get Ash, the deadly Redfern, the Lazy Redfern to baby sit Maggie. It was still a complete mystery as to why the golden eyed prince wanted him to keep the weak, susceptible human soulmate safe from harm when he couldn't even keep his soulmate by his side.

"-sh, Ash. Hey, Ash! The game's over. Get up" Maggie called in mild irritation at being ignored and sighed as all she got back was a slow "huh?"

"Did you really just fall asleep with your eyes opened?"

"No"

"Then what were you thinking about? You were obviously busy if you didn't notice the game ended a couple minutes ago"

"Nothing"

The blonde immediately sat up and noticed several eyes on him so he smiled slyly and winked causing a gush of giggles and whispers to erupt in the area. Chuckling the elder teen then began to move away from the bleachers only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his plain white tee shirt. Turning he realized it was Maggie who had stopped him in his tracks.

"Mind if we make a stop on the way back" she asked hesitantly looking at the blonde with hope reflecting in her eyes.

"Uh, sure. Where do you want to go?" Ash's pale green eyes stared down at sorrel eyes and noticed blooming happiness as the girl let a smile slip.

"Ice cream shop" Maggie replied in a childish manner as she bounced in place. She had always gone over to get ice cream after a game whether her team won or not. Her brother, Miles, would always get her a chocolate chip scoop and get a vanilla one for himself. She didn't play together, but she still wanted some sort of sweet frozen treat… as a human she was a creature of habit wasn't she?

"Ice cream?" Ash raised an eyebrow before shrugging and turning around to the car only to feel the same hand continue to hold onto the back of his shirt. "You're going to stretch out my shirt if you keep doing that. What is it?"

"Have you ever done anything special with your sisters? Like going to the beach in the summers or watch a movie or I don't know hunt together?" Maggie asked upon noticing that Ash was thinking deeply she expected a memory in the back of his memory. Anything really! It could have been a memory where they all just sat there and talked.

"Nope, let's go" the blonde took the opportunity to leave once Maggie unhanded his shirt in shock of his perfectly blunt answer. Dear God, this vampire is so damn heartless. They continued walking all the way back through the park until the silver Ferrari, which seemed to shine under the rays of the sun. In the background there were a couple of guys gawking at the vehicle while others were taking pictures. A distinct voice of a snooty teenage girl over rode the whispers with a "Mother, I want THAT car for my sixteenth birthday. I want it in hot pink with white leather and I don't care HOW much it costs". Maggie frowned at the comment but got into the car anyway and waited for the vampire to start the engine.

For a while nothing happened until Ash turned to her with a thoughtful expression. "You know we did have some sibling time a while back when we were fighting a rabid werewolf and protecting Mary- Lynnette and her brother"

Maggie gaped at the tale but then straightened up. She should have expected as much from the vampire. "That seems… fun" she tried, but went silent.

"So… you and Delos are related right?" Maggie asked as they continued on the road watching willow tree after willow tree pass them by. She had gotten bored of the silence, but didn't want to mess around with the radio on the car since Ash seemed a bit concentrated at the moment and she didn't want a repeat of earlier.

"Yeah" Ash answered lazily as he saw a sign indicating that the town's mall was only nine miles away which was most likely the only place to come by any ice cream.

"Cousins?" Maggie stared out into the side mirrors to see nothing but leaves left in their wake.

"Try great-uncle, he's my great-nephew" Maggie's head immediately did a 180 as she stared in disbelief at the blonde beside her.

"Great-uncle? How is that even possible? You're only a year older!" the brunette reasoned as she tried to look for any signs of him joking around.

"You realize that vampires could stop aging right? Well Delos' grandfather, Chervil, is my step brother. That makes Delos my great- nephew and well that's all there really is to it" Ash wasn't surprised at Maggie's reaction, most humans are astounded by the logic and relations in the Night World.

"Cool" Maggie whispered before sinking into her seat and staring out the window. '_I really wish you were here Delos' _she complained as the rest of the ride went on in silence.

* * *

_**A/N:**__**Hello humans, witches, vampires, shape shifters, werewolves, ghouls, and half breeds! So chapter three is finally complete! Well, I can't say this was easy because it sure as hell wasn't. I got stuck many times while writing it so I hope it flows well. By the way I'm looking for a Beta reader to help me, I think I'm getting progressively worse at writing and I need help. If you're interested please PM me because I could really use the help! I hope you enjoy this nice long-ish chapter and leave your comments so I know if you like it. TheRussianGaaraKid out! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Novel:** Night World Series

**Genre:** Romance and Adventure

**Characters: **Delos and Maggie

* * *

~ I do **NOT **own the Night World Series or the characters

*_Italics signify they are speaking to each other mentally or that it's a character's thoughts!_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"What. the. hell?" Came the astounded near whisper from the vampire. Turning his head from left to right all he saw was the same damn thing. Elder women with white outfits with their noses in the air and teenager girls nearly half naked walking around in clumps. Not that Ash really cared about the behaviors of the average citizens that were in the mall but he'd never seen so many people act as robots, literally it was the exact same thing everywhere he looked. Even the guys wore the exact same things and were leaning back trying to look like models.

"What's wrong Ash?" Maggie asked scanning her sorrel eyes about the entrance of the mall they'd just entered. She'd seen nothing really out of the ordinary as she finished her quick scan making her tensed shoulders relax.

"I feel like I've walked into a stereotypical rich kid mall, Jeez their all like robots" Ash's eyes changed from green to purple as he continued to walk onward ignoring the giggles coming from a group of girls (dressed as sluts might he add).

"Welcome to the suburbs Ash" Maggie replied drily as she walked over to one of the directories that were placed in the center of floor. Quickly her eyes scanned the different colored places on the map and smiled as she came upon Mr. Scoop's ice cream and frozen yogurt. "This way" she announced pointing to the left before wincing at a cat call coming from one of the braver girls.

"Hey handsome, are you single?" A tall girl with obviously dyed blonde hair strutted towards him smiling flirtatiously. A pale hand came up to her flat ironed hair and began to play around with the lock that looked particularly bleached. Her gray eyes were a bit off, they looked oddly ... unnatural. Sighing Maggie wrote it off as the girl wearing contacts and rolled her eyes at the desperate attempt to get the blonde vampire's attention.

"No" was his simple answer as he gave a disapproving look to the girl, it almost looked like he was scowling making Maggie chuckle. She had always seen this type of girl around, the same superficial plastic that only worried about her looks and getting the hot guy. She felt oddly satisfied to see her surprise at being passed off.

"Oh is this shrimp your girlfriend. Come on you can do so much better than her, why don't you give me a try?" The girl persisted as her gray eyes darkened and slightly lowered in an attempt to try again.

"Right, no, she's not my girlfriend and you have no chance" Ash replied in a bored tone before turning his back on the girl and herding Maggie away with him by grabbing her shoulder. He had on a satisfied smirk on his face as he walked off, his eyes were changing turning a light hue.

_'You sure know how to let a girl down lightly.'_ Maggie thought knowing that Ash could hear her. She wouldn't dare say it out loud knowing that girls were crazy as hell, especially when they felt they were down. She also felt a smirk work its way onto her lips.

"Wait!" The girl practically ran over to the two after the shock had disappeared. "No one says no to me, I'm not finished with you blondie" She raised her arm to grab onto Ash's shirt but in that instant he had turned in a flash and took a vice grip on the girl's hand. The blonde looked surprised for a moment before allowing a predatory smile to grace her face. "So you like it that way"

At the moment something had caught a hold of Maggie's attention, a flash of black that seemed to sparkle in the light. Focusing on the flash on the girls wrist she realized that the bracelet was no ordinary one, it had a black dahlia. _'Hey, Ash you realize she's a-'_

_'Yeah I know, she's part of circle midnight. Maggie get behind me and act like you didn't notice' _Ash's voice betrayed nothing of what he was feeling and so slowly as though it were just some boring scene Maggie began to walk away.

"Did I anger the big bad vampire? Why would you choose the human over a witch, tsk, tsk, what has the Night world become?" The blonde's voice came out silkily as she stared at the darkening eyes of Ash, he didn't say a word as he continued to stare into the witches eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you seem to be confused. Don't touch me, I don't know you nor do I want to." With that Ash unhanded the witch and briskly walked away towards where Maggie was leaning on pillar.

"I told you to hide behind me" Came the deceptively bored reply, she could tell that he was probably seething inside. He placed a careful hand on her shoulder and pushed her away from the area. Using his heightened hearing Ash was busy trying to listen into the conversations going on behind him to see if they were up to anything... strange.

"And what exactly would that have accomplished? I'm not a child and she was a witch not a vampire, what is she going to do kill me with her horrible pick up tricks." Maggie stared straight ahead as she scanned the stores there looking for the ice cream store. She was really looking forward to forgetting that little incident and vamping up her happiness in chocolate chip ice cream.

"What do you have against those kinds of girls? I saw how happy you got when I turned her down, personal vendetta?" Ash stared down at the shorter girl in amusement as her face became rosy.

"You need to mind your own business, those are my thoughts. I don't anything against that girl in particular, I've never met her before. I just hate those kinds of girls because they're so superficial and they always chose a guy for his looks. It's sad to see, my brother always got those kinds of girls as girl friends believing that they were different, but they weren't. They would just use him and only think of themselves, it's not fair" ranted the brunette as she stuffed her hand in her pockets. Ash stayed quiet listening to every word she was speaking as though it were the only thing interesting at the moment (which it was considering the mall had nothing to really offer). He nodded at the last bit looking straight ahead before clearing his throat.

"Now why do you really not like them?" Ash smirked when he received a quirked eyebrow.

"What?"

"You heard me, why do you really not like them?"

"You know what, I don't owe you a single answer. I already told you, but if you don't believe me then that is your choice" Maggie replied grumpily as she pushed her hair behind her ears. She looked around to see a sign to tell them which way to turn.

"This way" Ash confirmed as he gently guided her to the left coming to a stop in front of a large store with pastel walls and marble floors. There were a couple of tables with comfortable chairs, but the side there were some cool looking circular chairs that swiveled. Excitedly Maggie dragged Ash inside and went right up to the cash register and ordered a large cone with chocolate chip ice cream. She then turned expectantly to Ash who was staring at the menu above them with a curious expression.

"I guess I'll have the strawberry cone" he reluctantly ordered, he then stared at Maggie who was reaching into her back pocket to grab her wallet. Shaking his head the blonde vampire was quicker and pulled a twenty dollar bill out and paid the man, much to the other girls annoyance.

"I was going to pay for that" Maggie complained as she was handed the cone.

"Well I paid for it already so just got and eat it" Ash countered at the halfhearted scowl he received.

The human girl quickly lapped a bit of the dairy treat that was melting with her tongue. She really did miss the frozen feeling of cookies and cream~ the heavenly aroma and taste.

Sighing Maggie went over to one of the circular chairs and leaned into it thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere and staring at the cute little pictures of ice cream and other little deserts on the walls. It wasn't like Steve's parlor back in Washington, but it was comfortable to say the least.

"You sure like this stuff don't you?" Ash airily noted as he passed her some napkins and sat next to her scooping a few inches away.

"Well yeah, this stuff is great" Maggie explained as she look another lick of the treat before wiping the excess off of her lips. As she gazed over at Ash she watched as he took experimental sips of the strawberry ice cream that was rapidly melting. She saw as his eyes widened and his eyes once more lightened into a soft lavender. "See even you like it"

"Hmm" was the noncommittal response she got back as he also leaned into his chair. She was right about how good the desert was, it was nothing like the stuff ash had ever had. Not that this would ever trump the taste of blood but it was up there. He began to bite into the treat before wincing and backing off.

"Yeah that'll happen a lot, some people have sensitive teeth. If you want you could just lick it or take nibbles of it. That usually helps." Maggie chuckled to herself as she took in the bewildered look in the vampire's face. She made a note to take him out for slushies later and see how he handles brain freezes.

The was a comfortable silence as the two continued to have at their treats both in their own little worlds. Ash was thinking about Mary- Lynnette and how they should go get some ice cream later when she accepts him. He would imagine that they would have some kind of argument and that she'd playfully smash his cone into his face. Smirking he took note that if he'd ever do that with her he'd bring loads of napkins to clean up afterwards. Maggie however was thinking of Delos wondering what he was doing at that very moment. Was he still using his powers unnecessarily or was he lazing off? Did he miss her like she was? Probably. She wondered if he'd ever tried some ice cream or sweets really at the castle. Frowning she doubted he ever did then got up and went over to the fridge at the other side and picked up a carton of vanilla ice cream and paid for it before returning to Ash.

"For Delos?" Ash guessed as he ate the last of his cone and wiped his mouth and hands with the napkins.

"Yeah" Maggie answered lightly as she too bit into her cone and swallowed the last of it. She then picked up the bag and walked over to the door before waving goodbye to the cashier who had been staring dreamily at Ash the whole time.

The two were quiet as the continued walking going the saw way they'd entered the mall hoping they wouldn't be stopped by anymore night world creatures or annoying brats. They were in luck since there were hardly any people by the time they'd left only the occasional elder woman or Abercrombie and Fitch wannabe guy. Taking the chance they quickly took the chance and made a quick get away to the car. That however was when the crap hit the fan and things didn't go as smooth sailing as it should have.

"Hey Ash, why the rush?" a silky voice made its way over as the two abruptly were stopped by a bunch of girls that were smirking. They all were sporting similar bracelets to the one that the girl had been wearing before except for a select few who were sporting black foxgloves or lilies. Eyes widening a fraction Maggie took a step back only to land onto Ash's chest, she quickly stepped to the side before coming face to face from the girl from earlier.

"Hey hands off" Maggie growled as a surprisingly hard grip wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled up close to the witch. Her actual green eyes were shining unnaturally as she stared into Maggie's own. She felt sick, like a lab animal being studied by a crazed scientist or worse like a prey under a predator.

_'Damn it Ash do something'_ Maggie angrily thought as she fought the hold on her wrist pulling back fruitlessly. She scowled as she narrowed her eyes at the witch only getting a snarky smirk back.

_'I'm on it just hold on' _Ash calmly answered as he stared at the witch ignoring the other girls.

"You know this girl is kind of cute, a bit on the ordinary side but she has potential. Maybe we can tweak her up a bit, I'm sure she'd like that. To be one of us" A feral grin took over her face as she stared at the sorrel eyes below her. Maggie wanted nothing more than to kick the heeled girl then make a break for it but after see a werewolf in the pack she decided it probably wasn't a good idea.

" You want to turn her into a witch? Well when you find a way to do that you can call us, but until then we gotta go" Ash coolly retorted before he grabbed Maggie's arm and pulled her hard enough to get the other girl to let go.

"Very funny Ash, but you know very well it'll be only too easy to turn her into a wolf or vampire or she can become a shape shifter. I'm sure you'd be glad to change her daybreaker" she was now circling them unnerving Maggie as she thought of a way to get rid of the girls.

_'Delos. Delos I could really use your help right now._' Maggie thought as she saw a pale younger looking girl with dark brown eyes and sandy hair approach her. She had been one of the girls wearing the black foxglove bracelet making Maggie a bit more uncomfortable. Not that werewolves made her uncomfortable it was just that this particular werewolf looked evil and it wasn't like she had a really good relationship with a werewolf just yet.

"Why did you want to make to make me a made werewolf? I don't see why that's necessary you could just kill me." Maggie said without thinking, hell she would have said anything to stop the girl from coming any closer.

"Well Maggie we don't just want to kill you, we want to make you into one of us. It's a shame that Prince Delos would choose you, a human, over one of us." The witch explained staring at the brunette as though she were slow. Angered by the look she was getting Maggie swung her fist at the girl in blind anger.

"What does me being human have anything to do with that? We love each other and I'm sure you know that the soulmate principle is blind. He accepts me for me and he'd never change me if I didn't ask him to. You have no right to try and change me. I hate people like you, just mind your own damn business and worry about yourself. Can't you see I'm happy the way I am, hell I'm probably happier than all of you guys with your stupid looks and shallow personalities. You know I spent most of my life under the shadow of your type of girls, always unhappy with myself, feeling less than dirt, but I'm better than that now. I know I'm strong and I have my own mind. Nothing you can say or do can change that" Yelled Maggie as she glared at the stricken girl before watching as they all stepped back.

Huffing to catch her breath Maggie let her fist fall as she soon realized that she had been swinging out at anyone that had been in her way effectively hitting a good number of girls in her tirade. She then realized that she hadn't been the only one throwing punches, Ash was in a battle of his own with two werewolves and a cheetah. They weren't as large as Jeremy Lovett, however they were still quite large. Growling the cheetah swiped an arm at Ash but missed hitting the silver wolf knocking it into the black one.

Suddenly out of the blue a strike of blue fire appear around Maggie and Ash searing a couple of girls that were still close to Ash and Maggie. Screams where heard as the group of girls rejoined and ran off before the blue fire was to scorch them alive. That would have been a cruel fate that not even Maggie would wish upon anyone seeing it up close many times.

_'Thanks Delos'_ Maggie sighed as she began to sag into herself. She was pretty sure that the girls were going to go all out on her after the beat down she delivered in her blind rage. Hell there were two other shape shifters that hadn't even transformed yet and who knows what the witches could have done. Suddenly Maggie was ashamed at her rash behavior.

_'Keep safe Maggie'_ Came the soothing voice of Delos in her head as the feeling of warmth flowed inside her until she could no longer feel the world around her. Slowly she felt herself falling, but she didn't care because she could still feel Delos inside her. She could feel his warmth and could hear his heartbeats. It felt like home.

Turning away from the cerulean flames Ash was absolutely astonished by the show of power his great nephew. As he went to go check on Maggie to see if she was hit, which he doubted after seeing her hounding on the girls. He was impressed to say the least, he'd never seen a human much less a tiny girl barely five feet take down five witches and a two shape shifters. Smirking the blonde vampire was about to make a snarky comment before he saw the human falling. Running he made to catch her and grabbed her in the nick of time, as he held her he could have sworn he saw her smiling happily.

"This girl is going to be the end of me" Sighed Ash as he carried her the rest of the way to his car.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ Well it's been a while writing this and I can't say this was a story I missed writing. Don't get me wrong I like writing this story, but I certainly feel something is missing and so I'm going to continue experimenting on this. I hope you like this update and as always tell me what you think, I always read your comments. I want to thank .Cookie, Winterowl312 and Shadow Fairy Princess for reading and leaving comments and messages. I really appreciate it. See ya~ TheRussianGaaraKid _**


End file.
